follow the music
by Godric's quill22
Summary: Trelawney tells Harry something meant for only his ears. And thank Merlin this time, it wasn't in any way connected to Voldemort. Who it had to do with was a mystery he had to discern. m/m don't like,don't (feedback most appreciated)
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Ron sat in divination, minds nowhere near where their bodies are. Ever since Dumbledore had jokingly said Trelawney was a fraud- even if he'd only said it to sooth Harry's nerves-, he'd had no inclinations whatsoever towards the class.

He wouldn't say that that was his least favorite class. No, that spot was for potions and even though Slughorn's been almost great so far, well they say your 'first' always leaves a mark. Snape certainly left his. He hadn't liked the man, though he knows now that Dumbledore trusts Snape, he was crap at the subject and to top it all off, he had lost points on a minute basis in that class.

He didn't notice when class had ended but Ron's hand on his shoulder jerked him back to the present and to an empty classroom.

"Harry, mate, class is over and i have to go because Hermione and i, well we have umm... things to do"

"No problem. I'll catch up "Ron fled the room. Harry gathered his books and got ready to leave only to be stopped by Trelawney's hand gripping his arm. Immediate dread filled him as he remembered the last time this happened. He tried to pull himself away but the woman seemed to have acquired the strength of 50 grown men and wouldn't let off. Harry steeled himself for what might come, hoping to hell and back that this time, it wouldn't be news of impending doom.  
Trelawney cleared her throat.

"It's going to stop" she said slowly, almost lovingly. What the hell was she talking about? Harry had no time to ponder and wonder as she seemed to have remembered that she had more to say "The loneliness. It's going to stop. It'll come from whence the music comes. Be vigilant, for it will come from where you least expect it" she finished and coughed, smiling down at Harry as if it was the first time she was noticing his presence. "boy, is something the matter? Do you need my help with something?"

"No thank you. I have everything i need- and more- so I'll be leaving. Please excuse me" Harry said and exited the room. He was both relieved and confused. Relieved that at least someone's death hadn't been predicted and confused because he hadn't even realized he was lonely There goes a beautiful day. Trust Trelawney to kill any mood-

He sighed. The strangest thing was the manner in which the prophesy- is it?- was given.  
'And it will come from where you least expect it'?

What was that? He decided not to tell anyone about this,- somehow, he felt if anyone knew about it, they wouldn't be so happy about it.- and figure it out on his own.

Where you least expect it? Maybe it could be alcohol.. No, that's too farfetched.  
or a new sport he didn't know about.

Or maybe there was going to be a new friendship with a transfer student from one of the wizarding schools in London.

Oh crap! He was no good at this. This sort of thing is Hermione's specialty and he didn't have her on his crew currently.

He groaned. "this will be very difficult to discern."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry hadn't noticed Malfoy standing behind him until he heard _"pervert"_ very close to his ear. He turned around sharply and the ferret had a stupid self- accomplished grin on his equally stupid face. He turned back around to concentrate on Hagrid and his current monstrosity. Merlin was Hagrid intense.

_"Pervert"_ Draco repeated. Harry turned angry eyes on him "why the **fuck** do you keep saying that? I'm not checking you out because there's absolutely nothing about you that interests me. So why the hell are you calling me that?" He whispered heatedly.

"I saw you checking Blaise out during potions."

"So?"

"So he's a guy."

"And?" he asked, clearly not seeing sense in what Malfoy was saying.

"And he's _straight"_

"So because of the stupidly lame excuse you just gave me, I should qualify to be called a pervert? Do you even know what the word means? Merlin! I wasn't checking him out. Just like you, nothing about him catches my eye in the slightest bit and the only thing that pops into my mind when I see you both is _'Slytherin' _and trust me, that's enough to make a hard-on flaccid in 10 seconds" he said and turned around.

"To anyone who was looking, which I was, you seemed like you liked what you saw"

"Of course I liked what I saw. I had a dream last night-"

"Oh a dream. The classic lie"

"Will you let me finish? Bear in mind, I owe you no explanation but I'll give you one because I value my peace of mind and you're not really a characteristic candidate for conversation."

Draco smirked "okay"

"In the dream, he turned into an animal. I know animagus is common, but you don't happen to know his, do you? It doesn't happen to have very thick long incisors and claws, does it?"

"No of course not. He's a beaver"

Harry sighed. "Oh well that's harmless enough. So yeah, i was just checking to make sure what happened in the dream had no possibility of recurring. Now leave me alone so I can concentrate!"

Draco was jealous. He was always jealous about anyone new Harry added to his life but he had learnt to accept the weasel and Granger, as well as the entire Weasley family. Someone new just grates on his nerves. He wanted to be close to Harry. He wanted Harry to love him but even he knew that was an impossible feat

He decided right then and there he was going to do something about the situation. And that something was writing to his father. So he went back to the dungeons, took a parchment and quill and started writing ...  
_Dear Dad,  
there is a matter that is on my mind and I was wondering if you could give me advice as to the right way to approach it. If there was something you wanted but knew it would be difficult, if not impossible, to get, what would you do? What am I supposed to do? If it is something you want, have wanted for a long time, what would you do about it? Why don't I still have it? Am I too slow? Or is it just that I'm stupid?  
-Draco_

it was no surprise when he saw a very familiar owl drop a parchment in front of him during breakfast. His father wastes no time when it has to do with such matters-matters that call into question how macho a Malfoy is. He walked calmly out of the great hall and opened the letter.  
_Draco,_ -no niceties. Way to go dad.  
_the reason you still don't have that thing you want- I'm not going to ask what- is because you haven't made any real efforts to get it as yet. And maybe you're a bit stupid and slow in this instance. So stop being stupid and stop being slow and take a good aim at what you want. Don't 'dawdle' about, because when a Malfoy takes aim, by Merlin he hits his mark, even if it's the forbidden fruit. However nervous you are- which is almost normal- if you don't go after what you want, you'll never have it. If you don't ask, the answer is always no. If you don't step forward, you're always in the same place and that's not a befitting place for a Malfoy  
-Lucius_

Draco sighed. Trust his father to be supportive, encouraging and pressing at the same time but he knew his father was right. He never made any real efforts to get Potter's attention and he thanked the stars for what his father said.

Forbidden or not, he was going to aim straight at Potter, and like hell if he'd miss his mark!  
_You won't know what hit you Potter..._ He thought mischievously and grinned.


	3. taking charge

A couple of days later, while Draco was still trying to figure out a strategy to get Harry's attention, He walked in on him and Blaise chatting in the corridors.

_What the-_ he got so furious he pulled Blaise away with the excuse that he was needed urgently in the dungeons.

_"What was that all about?"_ Harry asked when Blaise had left.

"What was your excuse this time huh**? Another dream?** _If you so much as touch him-"_

"What do you mean 'touch him'?"Harry asked, looking confused.

**"I mean sexually."** Draco deadpanned.

Harry gasped incredulously. "And why will I do that? I don't even like him!"

"He seems to like you." Draco said sheepishly, hating that he was almost whining.

"Well now that you mention it, He's handsome and built in all the right areas." Harry said, hoping to get a rise out of him, definitely not anticipating what happened next as Malfoy's fist landed in his gut.

"Merlin, Malfoy. You can't fault me for appreciating." Harry said, amidst coughs. He just couldn't help it.

"Well do it from a distance or I'll hex your legs from under you!"

Now Harry was furious. He didn't understand why Draco was acting up. "What gave you the right to tell me what to do? If Blaise and I decide to hit the sack, it will be between the two of us so piss off! And I'm not a pervert. I haven't had my way with you have I? So what makes you think me just talking to Blaise cannot happen and I'll be jumping his bones next? You should be ashamed for your dirty mind."

Malfoy stood there, stunned to the point of tears, but he wasn't going to cry. Not in front of Harry. He blinked. "I..." then swallowed. . . "I have to go" he finally managed, then turned and practically fled

_"Bugger!"_Harry felt terrible

Draco felt awful .Of course Harry was oblivious. He always is.

He didn't even notice that Blaise seemed too eager to talk to him, and too reluctant to leave, Or that Susan Bones still has that stupid crush she'd had on him since like forever, or that Lavender arranges herself anytime he's close by. Or that he, Draco, has been head over heels in love with him since Sixth year. For the savior of the wizarding world, he is very dense.

**-X-**

Draco walked up discretely behind Harry and pulled him into an empty classroom. He cast a locking spell- several, actually- on the door.

"What the hell was that for?"Harry questioned, not in the least bit pleased

"We should talk." Draco said calmly.

"I have nothing to say to you"

"I do. A lot, actually. First, I'm sorry about yesterday, and don't take this the wrong way but why are you living like the walking dead?"Draco questioned cautiously.

"What?" Obviously, Harry didn't understand him

"You know, not really noticing anything around you...?"

"I do. You're wearing a black turtleneck shirt, right?"

"That's ridiculous, even for you. You need to take charge of your life." Draco said, remembering what his father had said."I plan on taking charge of mine"

Harry looked at him in humor then shook his head. "So what am I to do? And how the hell are you going to do that? You're nineteen!"

"I believe I know my age. But to answer your question, I'm going to start by taking charge of all things you"

"What?"

_**"I mean, I think we should have sex."**_


	4. i want to

"You're really crazy. Why the hell would I do that?" Harry asked incredulously.

Malfoy was hurt but like hell if he was going to show it" And why not? Because I'm a Malfoy? Because you haven't thought of me in that way, or just because I'm not your type. If you're not interested, that's fine. You just say so"

"What the-this is a joke and I am not falling for it. It's just not thought of. Me, sleeping with a Malfoy. And you at that. No freaking way! I'd rather die of celibacy" Harry said confidently.

Malfoy seemed hurt_. Fuck! He was serious. _Harry thought  
Draco turned and cast counter spells on the locks to open the door. Harry wasn't about to have that. No matter who it was, he couldn't live with the fact that he'd hurt someone. "Malfoy wait"

"What?"

"Just, I'm sorry ok?"He said, turned and started walking away.

"Don't you walk away from me you yellow coward dog!"Draco called out

Harry shot a look over his shoulder, his eyes a ripe glittering green. "you ought to be ashamed of yourself" he called back. He looked away and kept walking. He was mortified, right down to his toes and Merlin help him he was...stirred as well. He refused to think of him that way and always has. Well if a time or two his thoughts had veered off in that direction, hadn't he cut them off fast and sharp? And that was just what he was going to do now

"Ashamed? Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what should shame me?"

"I'm the one you offered yourself to s if you were offering sausages and pumpkin juice"

"Is that what you think? That it's nothing more than sex? Then it's you who should be ashamed" He'd caught up with Harry and he'd seen the effect his words had had on him as all color drained from his already pale face

"Malfoy, you just don't just go around saying let's have sex to a guy. It's not right" Harry tried, then after several moments of combing through his thoughts for something, he just shook his head and said. "you know what? Just stay away from me"

"You don't want to have sex with me, that's fine" Malfoy nodded coolly "Other's do" With that, he turned on his heels and started to match towards the door.

"Wait a damn minute" Harry could move fast when he had to. He was a seeker after all. He caught up with Draco before he could take three full strides and gripped his arm to wheel him around. He gripped the other arm. "If you think I'm going to let you walk off and sleep with just anybody, just because I refused to have sex with you, then you are sorely mistaken" Even to himself, he sounded lame and he felt the blush crawling up his face.

Draco preyed on it. "You think far too much of yourself Garry Potter. I can be with anybody I want and you will have no say". Draco might as well have plowed the production end of a tack hammer in his gut

"You-who-"

"It's none of your business so let me go" Harry still couldn't let go. Draco rolled his eyes "Do you want to have sex with me or not?"

Harry was certain that neither the truth nor the lie would send him to Azkhaban but he thought the lie safer. "No"

"Then that's all there is to it" Draco said, Angry and humiliated. Then pride and the desire to make Harry pay took over. He reacted before thinking. In one leap, he was in Harry arms, his legs locked around his waist, his lips fused to his. He clung like a bur when Harry staggered; he bit, not so lightly, his bottom lip. Someone moaned. He didn't know who and at that point, he didn't care. He poured everything he had into that fierce and hot mating of lips

Draco had caught him by surprise. That was why he didn't-couldn't-shake him off. Of course it was. It was simply an instinctive reaction to grip that wonderfully tight but in his hands, then to let it slide up his back and get lost in his silky blond hair. And that quick intake of breath had been shock. It wasn't his fault that the fragrance and essence of him assaulted him and made his head spin. He knew he had to stop.

**He had to stop this now**

**In just a moment**

**Sooner or later**

The classroom spun around them and he felt the blood drain from his head, leaving it empty and rushing down to a known destination. His head was empty but for the image of relocking the doors and transfiguring anything into a bed so he can have more.

Then Draco was shoving him away and jumping down. Through his lust hazed eyes, he saw the sharp sneer that was now a part of Malfoy's face."I thought you should have a taste of what you just turned away."Draco said, while Harry stood there, aroused beyond speech.

Draco brushed off the sleeve of his shirt and turned to leave as if nothing was amiss. The only indication was the obvious tent in the front of his trousers.

_shit!_ Malfoy's hot for me and I'm Hot for him so what he hell is stopping me? Harry whispered.

He wasn't stupid enough to let his cock think for him and jump head-first into a situation with Malfoy so he decided a little snooping around won't hurt anyone.

He was going to do just that until he was certain Malfoy wasn't up to anything except the sex of course.  
That shouldn't hurt.


	5. where the music comes: oh god!

As head boy -Ron and the entire house had shoved the title on him after the war, claiming he needed a new responsibility so he won't go insane with boredom. And quite expectedly, Professor Dumbledore had agreed- he had his own room, which was the only thing he actually enjoyed about the post, considering he still had nightmares. They took a different form but they were still nightmares. Visions of all the casualties recorded. Ones from the war.

He sighed and pulled out his invisibility cloak. He headed out, making his way slowly to the dungeons. He stopped in front of the Slytherin door and looked around. He strained his hearing to know if students were still in the common room and from the silence, he knew the room was empty.

He muttered the password he'd heard so many times on his nightly _invisible _adventures, and the door opened and admitted him to the Slytherin common room, which looked exactly like the Gryffindor Common room except for the greens in places where red should be, It looked the same as it did in second year when he and Ron had polyjuiced as Crabbe and Goyle.

So assuming that Malfoy's room would be exactly where his is in the Gryffindor tower, he moved up the stairs, cautious not to make any unnecessary sounds. He didn't have to search for long as the music coming from what he supposed to be Malfoy's room pulled him in.

He stood in the doorway, peeping through the slight gap and seeing Malfoy sitting behind a piano singing what sounded like an ancient ballad. It wasn't like anything he'd have imagined Malfoy singing. Hell, give him a million years and he still wouldn't imagine Malfoy had an artistic bone in his body, but as it turned out, he could play the piano and sing very well if he must admit.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear Trelawney's voice. _'The loneliness. It's going to_ _stop._ _It'll come from whence the music comes. And mind you, it'll come from where you least expect it'_  
**Music.** **Where you least expect it. **He looked at Malfoy closely and gasped. Malfoy?

No way in hell fate would play such a sick game on him. No way. But try as he may, he couldn't shake off the feeling that the one who according to Trelawney, would ease him from his loneliness is Malfoy. Granted, Malfoy had enough shit up his throat to make anyone not feel lonely. Somehow, he didn't know what to expect but what he found confused him more and more

The next few days were a complete disaster. He tried as much as he could to avoid the other boy but that was very difficult, and more difficult when they run into each other, or locked gazes across the hall, or even when he spotted him from afar -that blond hair was pretty unique-He was losing it. He couldn't think straight and somewhere in his head, there was a voice that sounded strangely like Malfoy's asking -more like commanding- him to take charge of his life and grip for happiness. Happiness that lay somehow with Malfoy. Happiness that is the only key to coming out of the loneliness he still didn't believe he felt.

Draco noticed Harry watching him over the next couple of days. Who wouldn't? If they had someone they'd fancied for a long time staring at them for long stretches of time. He couldn't let Harry see the effect his stares were having on him. He couldn't even let him know that he'd noticed them

The school seemed so boring since both boys seem to want nothing to do with each other. Draco knew that he'd done what he could and taken initiative. Now all that was left was for Harry to take the bait, and he wondered how long that's going to take considering ho stubborn and strong willed the Gryffindor is. _Damn Gryffindors and their stubborn lot!_

Harry couldn't take it anymore. It's been three weeks since he pieced the prophesy -or whatever I was-to Malfoy and it was getting more difficult everyday not to run to Malfoy and snog him senseless. He looked to his side at Ron, who had a dreamy look on his face. Of late, it seems to be his permanent look. Hermione may have been doing something right but those were things he'd rather not think about. It almost feels like incest when he does. Very strange, all things considered "Ron. Ron"

"Yeah Mate, what is it?"

"I don't know why I'm asking you this, but when you like someone, what do you do?"

Ron's countenance brightened considerably. "Oh Harry, do you fancy someone?"

"Uhm...no. Not really. I wouldn't say _'fancy'_ but I just want to know, just in case I start to fancy someone and you're not around. I need to be prepared. So? What do you do?"

"Ask them on a date, and well, tell them"

"Do you kiss them?"

"Only if they want you to. Why are you asking me this? You liked Cho, and you kissed her"

"Yeah but that was hardly a date and I'd rather not remember that kiss. Ginny and I never went on a date either"

"I still don't understand why you two broke up. I was finally getting used to the idea that you will be shagging my baby sister in future but I guess its ok"

"We just decided we weren't working out and I had too much baggage"

"Maybe that's why you never worked out"

"The baggage?"

"No, stupid. That you two didn't go on a date"

Harry was confused, and apparently, it showed on his face. Ron rolled his eyes and elaborated further. "A date is when and where you get to know each other and in the process, measure compatibility. To notice things about that person, even things that sometimes they don't even know about themselves"

"Oh" was all Harry could say. I mean, what else is one supposed to say after such an enlightenment. Ron grinned.

Harry sighed. "Something tells me that I'll work out with someone who's full of shit"

"The only such person **I** know of is Malfoy." Ron supplied helpfully.

Harry was silent, which caused Ron to laugh. "I understand why you can't talk. I'll be choking if I realized Malfoy was the only one for me too" He said, laughed harder, patted Harry's shoulder and stood up at the same time, saying he had to go and meet with Hermione for homework.

_Yeah, homework. Who was_ _he trying to fool?_ Though Harry wouldn't be surprised that they were really going to do some homework. This was Hermione after all...

A/N::: this is a 10 chapter fic so I'm halfway through now...that means ten more updates  
Thanks for following this story and thanks for your reviews. I really appreciate it.


	6. preparations and illegalities

He stood wearily and headed to the owlery, parchment and quill in hand as he wrote his death warrant "Take this to Draco Malfoy tomorrow morning" he whispered to the owl.

He hadn't gotten a new owl. There is no need. Besides, every time he thought about it, he felt like he was betraying Hedwig. He left the owlery and went to bed. Anticipating and half dreading the next day.

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table, wearily eating his breakfast. He was tired. Emotionally drained. Damn Harry Potter. Why hadn't he done anything yet. He saw his mother's owl headed towards him with his daily dose of peppermints and smiled

His mother thought it absolutely necessary she has them and once she gets an idea into her head, no one shakes it off. The surprise was when he saw a school owl flying towards him and dropping an envelope into his outstretched palm

Lazy owl. He turned the envelope in his hands. school owl. Merlin I hope it's Potter. he thought and put it in his pocket as Pansy and Blaise cast him curious looks from across the table

"What?"he spat.

"Nothing" They replied in unison. He went straight to his room after breakfast, seeing as it was a Saturday and all, itching to open the letter.

He made it to his room and cast several locking charms on the door. He sat down on his bed, calmer than he felt and opened the letter. He was greeted by a terrible handwriting which surprisingly, seemed like something Potter had written. He smiled and spread out the letter, not quite knowing what to expect  
_Malfoy,_

_Please meet me on the seventh floor left corridor at 7 pm this evening. You'll know which room to enter when you get there. I really hope you come, even though Merlin knows I have no idea what I'm doing_

_~ H  
_He smiled. Of course Potter didn't know what he was doing. He read through the letter over and over again, his smile growing wider each time "It took you long enough"

The whole day was terribly tiring for Harry as he went out of his way to find out Draco's favorite things. His first task was to steal veritaserum from Snape's stash

The second was getting Dobby to slip a few drops of it into Blaise's pumpkin juice. Then the next as actually getting Blaise alone

He finally caught up with him. "Blaise, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Anything for you hottie" Harry chuckled. Well, it turned out Draco was right after all.

"It's good to know that you dislike for me is genuine" he said ironically

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, batting his eyelashes. **Gods!** "Nothing. I'd like to ask you something and I'd prefer it if you didn't tell anyone about it""Okay...""What are some of Draco's favorite things. Anything that comes to mind"

"He loves green. Expensive clothes, of course. He likes tulips and views. Whether it's a forest, lake sky, anything, because his 2 most favorite places are the lake and the astronomy tower. He likes his chicken grilled and salted with lots of chili and sometimes, he adds sugar to his pumpkin juice. He likes it" he shrugged.

"Oh and he loves ale but once in a while, he drinks fire whiskey. His favorite fragrance is peppermint back for bathing and he wears this perfume called Love bites even though he thinks no one knows. And he likes you. I don't like that he likes you because I like you too but be really likes you. He likes everything about you including-as he calls it-your stupid scar' He hasn't said anything about it though and he keeps denying it when we raise the topic but of course none of us believe him" Blaise replied

Harry stood shocked. Malfoy liked him. He was part of his favorite things but he considered why Blaise didn't seem to know about Malfoy's love for music.

He thanked him and left. Feeling very tired, he headed towards the kitchen to find Dobby. "Harry Potter has come to see Dobby again. Does the sir need anything? Dobby will be glad to do it"

"Dobby, I would love it if you could cook me a meal. A meal for two. Grilled chicken, salted with lots of chili. Add some sugar to the pumpkin juice and maybe ale. I don't know. Can you bring it to the come-and-go room at 6:30?"

"Yes Harry Potter. Dobby would love to help Harry Potter" Harry left the kitchen at 3:00, heading to his room to have the much desired rest. He spelled his room to wake him up at exactly 6:00 and fell into a very deep sleep.

A/N ::: 4 more to go..Reviews please

And, I can't answer reviews that ask me about the plot or next thing that happens in the plot because it's the beauty of a series. To wait and come up with possible outcomes that the writer could use.

I appreciate the reviews anyway...thank you very much :)

And sorry for the long wait...I've been ill. Still am. So please pardon me k?

And constructive criticism, or whatever at all you think when you read this will be good. Please take the time...

Merci beaucoup...:D

Muchos gracias...:D

Take your pick.


	7. it's now or never

A/ N: this may be a little short and all that but for now, it's all I can give. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave your reviews

Chapter 7 – it's now or never

At 6:00, he woke up and anxiously took his bath. He hurried to the room of requirement with 5 minutes to spare before Dobby came with the food.

Now, what to ask for? He started pacing "_A room for a date filled with all of Draco's favorite_ _things. All of it"_ he walked by again and again until the door appeared. He pushed it open and stepped in. He groaned.

So maybe saying all of Draco's favorite things was a little vague but the room still looked glorious. He stood and took in the appearance of the room.

The circular table sat by what would have been the back wall if not for the direct view of the lake he got. The ceiling was spelled to look like the night sky, much like the great hall had looked on their first day in Hogwarts.

He didn't pretend not to notice the outstanding green in the room or the broom that was propped on a wall. _"I won't be needing that"_ he thought silently and the broom vanished. The table was empty but for the vase with the tulips in the center.

Dobby arrived just as Harry noticed the piano playing by itself a tune that was quite familiar and he recognized it as the one Draco had been playing the night he'd walked in on his private moment.

The room had really gone out of its way to make this perfect and the scented candles released a nice fragrance that he couldn't recognize but was certain Draco would. Dobby set the table quickly and vanished as soon as he was done, choosing to add dessert, just in case Harry had forgotten, which he had.

After Dobby left, Harry sat in his chair, nervously clasping and unclasping his hands and for the briefest of moments, realized this was a retarded and stupid idea and that he should leave.

A brief moment, because in the next, the infamous Gryffindor courage kicked in and made him decide to stay and see the date through.

Talk of walking willingly to the slaughter. He scoffed.

Draco walked onto the left corridor of the seventh floor just as Harry's letter had said.

The fool had only said he'd know which room to enter. He was about to insult the intelligence of the boy who lived when he heard familiar music playing. He froze.

If that was Potter playing the piano, then it meant that he knew Draco played. Now Draco's interest has been piqued and he wanted to know what else Harry had uncovered as well as what the boy was planning to do.

Maybe he wanted to seduce him_-a notion he was definitely not against-._

He walked cautiously toward the room where the music was coming from and pushed the door open slowly. The soft fragrance of love bites wafted to his nose but was soon overridden by the aroma of grilled food.

He looked around the room and sucked in his breath. His gaze swept the entire room, from the sky-like ceiling to the table set for two, to the piano that seemed to be playing on its own, and finally, to Harry who's back was turned to him as he stood in front of what looked like the lake.

Draco thought Harry had overdone himself. He stepped in fully and closed the door, the action snapping Harry from his reverie.

He turned around sharply and their eyes met across the room. A smile ghosted Draco's lips and Harry saw that as encouragement to smile, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

He moved cautiously towards Draco and stood a safe distance away. _"Malfoy-"_

"We're about to go on a date, don't you think you should start calling me Draco, _Potter?_ You know your tongue won't fall out if you try"

"Okay. If you also drop the Potter." Harry grinned "My name is Harry. It's nice to meet you and I'm glad you could make it" He said with flourish.

Draco rolled his eyes but smiled and held out his hand, placing it palm down in Harry's outstretched palm.

Harry kissed the back of his palm, eyes locked on his all the while. He dropped their hands but still held on to Draco's _"surprisingly, you're on time"_

"I'm always on time. Fashionably late is so last year's fashion. And I like to always be current" Draco replied with a smirk.

Harry chuckled and made to direct Draco to the table when he was stopped by Draco's arm pulling him back.

He looked back, a little stunned. "Why are you doing this, Harry?" he asked, not wasting any time.

Harry swallowed. "I want you"

"If you want me, you could just find a bed and-"

"No. I want you. All of you. I want to know you. Everything about you, your shortcomings and all.

And I want to love you. You and everything you represent"

A/N: still in recovery but I hope you liked it…


End file.
